Kaipuu
by Terasedward
Summary: :3 Pitkä jatko tarina SoraEdoa
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kaipuu

Author: Teräsedward

Genre: Draama, Angst

Rating: +7

Pairing: (Kindom Hearts) SoraEdward

Warnings: Spoilereita FMA: aan mangan lopusta! (Kun sen lukenut jo olen XD)

A/N: No tarina luotu uneni pohjalta :D Ilmeisesti Sora ja Edo on ollut ylimmät ystävykset kaksi vuotta nyt ja Ed on siis 18 ja Sora 17. Ja anteeksi niille, jotka tykkää siitä, kun Al olisi ihmis kehossa ^^'' Olen ite enemmän teräsveljesten kannalla. Ja anteeksi lisäski sitä, että KH tyyppejä on FMA maailmassa. Loppu ideat ja en keksi selitystä miten ne sinne päätyin (uneni takia lähinnä ^^'')koettakaa elää sen kanssa! Kiitttoos Ja sitten itse asiaan;

Luku1:

Kävelen metsässä etsien jotain...Jotain. En oikein ymmärtänyt mitä. Olen ollut tolaltani jo pidemmän aikaa. Metsä, jossa kävelin, oli synkkä ja hiljainen. Se ei tuntunut enää samalta paikalta, jossa olin monia vuosia nyt kulkenut, kun olimme homunculusten "isän" voittamisen jälkeen palauttanut veljeni taas käteni maksuna olleena haarniskaan. Ja mailin palautus olisi nyt mahdotonta, koska alkemiamme ei enää toimi käytännössä.

Asumme nykyisin Hessun, Akun ja veljeni Alphonsen kanssa metsän siimeksessä Läntisessä Amestrisissa.

Ainiin. Unohdin itse esittäytyä. Olen 18 vuotias nuori poika nimeltä Edward Elric. Entinen valtion virallinen teräsalkemisti. Erosin virasta, kun alkemian käyttö loppui.

Seisoin paikallani metsässä lähellä suurta jokea, jossa minä ja Sora ennen tapasimme oleskella. Mutta ei enää... Ei enää sen jälkeen kun Sora vietiin.

Kuulen raksahduksen takaani ja käännyn nopeasti katsomaan nähden jonkun isokenkäisen juoksevan. Metsä oli tiheää ja siellä oli vaikea nähdä.

"-Kukahan tuo oli?..."

Kysyn mielessä itseltäni. Seison paikallani katsoen tyypin menosuuntaan. Isot kengät? Miksi jäin miettimään ja ennen kuin tajusinkaan olin pinkaisut juoksuun kuin salama tuon perään. Seurasin raksahduksia. Saan paitani hihat hajalle, kuten housujen lahkeetkin, mutta en nyt juuri välittänyt siitä. Ei se ollut minulle uutta.

Kohta olen hengästyneenä leveän suuren joen varrella. Rannassa näkyi selviä jälkiä siitä, että joku oli mennyt veteen vähän aikaa sitten. Katsoin saarta joen keskellä miettien hengästyneenä.

-Pitääkö tässä alkaa uimaan?...

Mutisen hiljaa katsoen sitten vettä, joka näyttää kylmältä ja mieleni ei tekisi ollenkaan mennä. Käännän sitten katseeni takaisin saareen, jossa näen tutut keltaiset suuret kengät ja punaiset housut.

Ei se voisi olla totta. Voisiko se voinut olla Sora?

-Sora... Sora!

Huudahtan ja enempiä sitten ajattelematta hyppään kylmään veteen niine vaatteineni, vaikka tiedän, etten osaa edes uida oikein. Lähimmäksi sen takia, että minulla on automailit.

Räpiköin puolivälissä matkaa, koska en jaksa uida pidemmälle. Virta nappaa minut lopulta mukaansa, kun olen n. 9 metrin päässä saaren rannikosta. Alan vajoamaan virran kuljettamaan veteen sulkien silmäni pelosta, kun uppoan kylmään veteen tietämättä mitä tehdä.

"-Apua!"

Mietin kauhuissani, kunnes tunnen virtaa rikkovatn toisen virran. Avaan hiukan silmiäni näkemättä kovin mitään kuitenkaan, mutta pystyn erottamaan hahmon, jolla on ruskeat hiukset, musta takki, punaiset pussi housut ja suuret keltaiset kengät.

"-Sora..."

Minä mietin, ennen kuin suljin silmäni uudelleen, kun olin puoli tajuton. Hahmo ottaa minut ja nostaa pinnan ylle uiden minut takaisin normaaliin rantaan, mistä olin lähtenytkin. Makaan hetken tajuamatta mitä oikein tapahtui ja hahmo etääntyy takaisin saareen piiloutuen sen suurten puiden suojiin kun nousen istumaan katson saarelle.

-Sora! Tule takaisin!

Huudan sen perään ja alan yskiä ja sylkemään keuhkoihini pääsyttä vettä äskeisessä uinti reissussa. Käänyn sitten katsomaan saarta hiljaisena istuessani rannassa tuijottamassa tyhjää jonkun aikaa. Nousen lopulta seisomaan ja avaan ponihännälläni olevat hiukseni rutistellen enempiä vesiä pois paksuista, pitkistä, kullankeltaisista hiuksistani, jotka ovat nyt litimärät.

Lähden loppujen lopuksi köhien kävelemään kohti koti taloa, kun ilta alkaa hämärtyä ja hytisen kylmästä märissä kylmissä vaatteissani ollessani.

Saavun lopulta talolle takaisin, kun on jo hämärää. Avaan narahtavan oven hitaasti köhien hiukan samalla.

-Löysin Soran!

Huudahdan sitten kun muistan olevani perillä ja alan yskimään tuhottomasti, koska kurkku ei tykännyt uinnistani, kylmässä vedessä. Al tulee luokseni sitten suuressa haarniskassaan. Käännyn katsomaan Alin ilmeettömiä kasvoja.

-Veli. Sora on kuollut, etkö muista?

Al kysyy minulta ja laskee suuren haarniskan käden olalleni. Tuijotan Alia hetken.

-Muistan, mutta ei ole enää! Sora pelasti henkeni, kun olin hukkua

Väitän vastaan veljelleni, joka huokaisee. Aku ja Hessu istuvat olohuoneen pöydän ympärillä katsoen minua säälivällä katseellaan. Mikä heitä muka säälitti?

Al nostaa kätensä hikiselle otsalleni.

-Veli. Sinulle on varmaan nousut kuume, otsasi näyttää hikiseltä. Mene lepäämään.

Sanoo minulle ja lähtee taluttamaan minua makuuhuonettamme kohti.

-Al... Etkö usko minua?...

Kysyn sitten hiljaa veljeltäni, kun tuo sulkee oven perässään, kun menemme makuuuhuoneeseen.

-Ed, Sora on kuollut. Miten voisin uskoa?

Kysyy minulta ja katson takaisin kultaisilla silmilläni säälittävä ilme kasvoillani

-Al...Se oli Sora. Minä näin hänet...

Mutisen hiljaa Alille ja alan katsoa lattiaa huokaisten syvään.

Kuka nyt uskoisi talon toiseksi nuorinta, joka kaiken hyvän lisäksi on houraillut Soran kuoleman jälkeen kerran ennenkin.

Katsoin lattiaa edelleen ja kävelen hiljaa laukulleni vaihtaen märät kampeet yltäni lämpimään ja kuivaan pyjamaan. Al ottaa märät vaatteeni käteensä. Kävelen sängylle istumaan ja kiedon itseni peittoon.

-Al. Minä vannon. Tämä on totta..

Koetan vakuuttaa veljeäni joka pudistaa hiljaa päätään.

-Veli. Ymmärrän tunteesi, mutta se on mahdotonta. Koeta nyt levätä.

Sanoo minulle huolestuneena ja huolehtivaisella äänellä samalla, kun kävelee huoneen ovelle jo. Piiloudun peittoni alle, kun tekisi mieleni huutaa kurkku suorana joskus, mutta en kehtaisi, sillä silloin jokainen luulisi minun menettäneeni järkeni.

Al poistuu huoneesta sulkien oven perässään. Kävelee ja vie vaatteeni vessan oven päälle kuivumaan.

-Veljesi taitaa taas hourailla.

Hessu toteaa katsoen veljeäni, joka kävelee Hessun ja Akun luokse istumaan.

-Hän vain kaipaa Soraa... Ehkä liikaakin, mutta veli jäikin kaikista eniten kaipaamaan häntä. Ed tuli hyvin toimeen Soran kanssa ja veli näki, kun Sora kuoli. Ei olisi ihme, jos hän näkisi harhoja.

Al sanoo huokaisten ja katsoo makuuhuoneen ovea huolissaan, vaikka se ei päälle päin näy lainkaan.

Makaan söngyllä mahallani untuva peiton alla. Se on lämmin, mutta en tuntenut lämpöä lainkaan. Minua kylmäsi.

Katson huoneen ainoaa ikkunaa tyhjällä katseella. Ulkona yön pimeydessä sataa rankasti. Olen uppoutunut ajattelemaan sitä iltaa, kun Soran henki vietiin... Minun silmieni edessä.

Olimme rauhallisesti viettämässä iltaa Soran kanssa, kunnes jotkut kaapu veikot tulivat ja nappasivat Soran. Lähdin perään ja sain kokea karvaan tappion, koska alkemiaan en pystynyt. Minut hakattiin henkihieveriin ja pidettiin aisoissa. Ja silloin... Sora lyötiin silmieni edessä hengettömäksi... Muistan ikuisesti ne kasvot joilla Sora katsoi minua. Se katse on edelleen mielessäni. Olin silloin kauhusta jäykkänä... Soran ruumis vietiin ja minut jätettiin makaamaan maahan. Olin siinä itkien lohduttomasti... Pitkään aikaan, en ollut itkenyt niin. Olin vain siinä. Tekemättä mitään, sillä joka paikkaa särki ja olin pelosta kankea seuraavan viikon.

Lopulta Al,Hessu ja Aku tulivat paikalle hakemaan minua sairaalaan, kun emme olleet palanneet Soran kanssa sovittuun aikaan.

En vieläkään tiedä keitä he olivat... He katosivat jäljettömiin.

Kaiken sen tapahtuneen ajatelu saa silmäni kostumaan. Pian tunnen kyyneleen valuvan punehtuneella poskellani.

-Sora...

Sanon hiljaa äänettömästi painaen kasvoni untuva tyynyyni alkaen vuodattamaan kyyneleitä vuolaasti itkiessäni.

Se oli vain niin kamalaa. En uskonut, että saisin siitä niin pahoja traumoja mitä todellisuudeessa sain. Itken omassa rauhassani sitä edelleen.

Nostan itkettyäni punaiset silmät katsomaan kohti ikkunaa, jonka ulkopuolella näen sateen kastelevan luontoa.

-Sora. Se olit sinä. En minä houraile. Kaipaan sinua vain ihan liikaa...

Mutisen itsekseni noustessani istumaan yskien hiukan. Kohottaudun sitten sängystä pois. Kävelen hitaasti akkunaa luokse avaten sen. Katson ulos synkään sade yöhön hetken, jonka pisarat ropisevat metsään ja talon katolle luoden omaa musiikkiaan.

Vilkaisen vielä huoneen ovea ennen kuin lasken käteni ikkunalaudalle ja nousen kyykylleni ikkunalle. Hyppään alas ja nousen seisomaan kunnolla katsoen hetken ikkunaa, josta tulin, köhien. Lähden sitten juoksemaan takaisin joelle pyjama päälläni. Avojaloin.

Kohta olen huohottaen rannassa katselemassa saarelle. Yskin käteeni pidellen rintaani, johon on alkanut sattumaan hiukan.

-Sora! Oletko siellä!

Huudan, tehden käsistäni putken suuni ympärille, jolla vahvistan ääntäni. En saa vastausta. Huokaisen todella syvään raskaasti katsoen virtaavaa kirkasta vettä joessa saaren ja minun välissäni.

Riisun sitten päättäväisenä pyjamani yläosan ja katson sitten veteen vetäen syvään henkeä pulssin kiihtyessä.

-Noniin... Kyllä minä tuonne asti pystyn uimaan.

Sanon rohkeasti itselleni ja hyppään veteen lähtien uimaan kylmässä vedessä kohti saarta, väsyen nopeasti uimiseen.

Sillä välin Al avaa makuuhuoneemme oven ja kävelee sänkyni luokse hiljaa, jos vaikka sattuisin nukkumaan.

-Ed. Onko jo parempi olo?

Al kysyy nostaen peitto myttyä sängylläni jääden hetkeksi tuijottamaan tyhjää sänkyä, kuin patsassas.

-Veli!

Al parkaisee huolissaan ja katsoo avointa huoneen ikkunaa. Parkaisu saa Akun ja Hessun tulemaan huoneeseen katsomaan mitä on tekeillä, kun Al niin kiljuu.

-Mitä nyt Alphonse?

Aku kysyy vaakuttavalla äänellään Alilta.

-Ed! Hän karkasi! Varmasti etsimään Soraa!

Al hätäilee kauhuissaan katsellen ikkunasta ulos ja huudellen pari kertaa nimeäni. Hessu ja Aku koettavat rauhoitella veljeäni, joka on hädissään. Ihan ymmärrettävästä syystä.

-Löydämme veljesi kyllä. Höhöö.

Hessu sanoo hohottaen tapaansa ja taputtaa Alin haarniskan kovaa selkää kädellään.

-Täytyy lähteä etsimään! Veli oli sairas ja ei osaa kaiken lisäksi uida! Hän oli märkä tullessaan! Veli on varmasti mennyt joelle! Hän hukkuu!

Huutaa peloissaan ja juoksee nopeasti huoneen kaapille ottaen sieltä yhden, jos toisenkin viltin käteensä ja lähtee haarniska kolisten juoksemaan ulos talosta haarniska kolisten. Suuntaa sinne missä minä ja Sora tapasimme viettää aikaa, kun Sora tykkäsi uida ja itse istuksin rannassa katsommassa ja uittamassa jalkoja.

Minä räpiköin saarta kohti, koska uimiseni oli hidasta, koska virta oli voimakas ja en ollut hyvä uimaan. Matkaa ei ole paljoa ja olen ihan lähellä, mutta jalkani alkavat olla tunnottomat ja turrat kylmyydestä. Siksi uin pelkillä käsi voimillani. Ojennan kättäni kohti rantaa jatkaen avutonta räpiköimistäni toisella kädellä. Tartun kiinni oksiin ja risuihin mitä rannassa on ja saan jonkin laisen otteen, ettei kova virta vie minun kylmettynyttä ja turraaa kehoani alkaessani yskimään.

-Sora! Tule esiin! Tiedän sinun olevasi siellä!

Huudan epätoivoisena pitäen kiinni tiukasti, kun tunto alkaa kadota.

Al, Hessu ja Aku saapuvat juuri rantaan, kun otteeni alkaa päästä irti.

-Ed! Mitä sinä idiootti oikein teet!

Al huutaa minulle ja pinnistelen pitämään kiinni edelleen kovassa virrassa, joka tuntuu koveneman... Oliko se jonkinlainen taika saaren suojeluun?

-Yritän päästä saareen! Sora on tuolla! Ja älä hauku isoveljeäsi idiootiksi Al!

Huudan takaisin, että he kuulisivat virran kohinan läpi minut. Juuri silloin otteeni kirpoaa ja virta nappaa minut mukaansa minun yskiessä. Parkaisen huutaen apua kurkku suorana, kun todella vahvan virran mukana kauemmas saaresta ja rannasta. Uppoan pian pinnan alle, koska en jaksa enää uida lainkaan.

Näinkö tämä päättyy? Kuolen tähän virtaan... Noh. Ainakin sain tietää oliko se, jota luulin, Sora vai onko Sora taivaassa odottamassa.

-Auttakaa häntä!

Al parkaisee, kun ei itse pysty veteen tulemaan verisinentinsä takia, joka huuhtoutuisi pois, kuten hänen sielunsa. Aku hyppää Alin pyynöstä veteen ja lähtee uimaan perääni arvioiden virtaa minne se veisi minua.

Olen tiedoton. En tajua mitään. Katson hiukan avatuilla silmilläni sumeaa vettä. Jos voisin, itkisin. Vuoksesi,.. Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

Istun jossain valkoisessa, loputtomassa tilassa. Täällä on aivan täydellisen hiljaista. Olen paikoillani ja en tunne oikeastaan mitään. Olen rento ja rauhallinen.

Täydellisen hiljaisuuteni rikkoo hento hiljainen kaikuava ääni takaani.

-Edward.

Käännyn katsomaan hitaasti tuntien sitten hiukan pelkoa, mutta kun huomaan kuka takanani seisoi rentoudun hiukan. Sora, joka hymyili hentoa vienoa hymyään minulle.

-Sora... Jos olet täällä olenko minä...?

Kysyn hiljaa ja en voi estää kostuneista silmistäni esiin vuotavia kyyneleitä.

-Et ole. Enkä myöskään minäkään... Mutta Ed. Älä yritä tulla saareen. Jos pääsisit sinne saisit vain surmasi.

Sora sanoo hiljaa minulle hymy hiukan hyytyen.

-Mutta älä pelkää. Jos et sekaannu tähän, kuten et kahteen vuoteenkaan ole tehnyt, olet turvassa niinkuin ystäväsikin.

Hän selittää minulle ystävällisesti ja kyykistyy eteeni, kun katson häntä polvillani. Sora laskee pehmeän kätensä poskelleni alkaen silitellä sitä samalla kyyneleitäni pyyhkien.

Tunnen hänen kätensä lämmön, jota olen varmasti jo vuoden kaivannut. Viimeinkin sain tuntea hänet jälleen. Hento kosketus jatkaa poskeni silitystä.

-Mutta Sora. Haluan luoksesi... Kaipaan sinua.

Sanon hiljaa jatkaen kyyneleiden vuodattamista, koska ei estäminen auta, kun aloitin jo.

Tartun tiukasti kiinni Soraan kädet tuon ympärille sitoen. Lasken kasvoni hänen olkapäälleen jatkaen itkemistäni.

-Tiedän sen Ed. Koeta kestää. Selitän sitten myöhemmin miksi en voinut tavata sinua

Sora sanoo minulle rauhallisesti ja silittää hiuksiani ja selkääni. Jatkan nyyhkyttämistä ajatellen näyttäväni pelleltä, koska itken ollessani jo aikuinen ihminen.

Sora nousee ylös ja nousen toisen mukana alkaen katsomaan tuota. Katseemme kohtaavat vasta nyt kunnolla vuoteen. Katsomme toisiamme pitkään ja hiljaa, minä välillä kyyneleitä poskeltani ja silmäkulmista pyyhkien.

-Menen nyt. He haluavat että menen.

Sora sanoo hellästi minulle kaikuvalla äänellään tyhjässä tilassa. Katson hänen taivaan sinisiä silmiään nyökäten vienosti toiselle. Sora haihtuu kuin savu ilmaan ja jään seisomaan tyhjyyteen, kunnes kuulen, että minua kutsutaan.

-Edward.

Avaan silmäni ja ensinmäisenä näen Akun ja Hessun molemmin puolin minua. Al on takanani ja pitää minua istumassa kädet rinnallani.

-Hän heräsi!

Aku vaakkuu hymyillen ja kohotan hiukan katsettani. Ilmeisesti olin oksentanut vettä ulos ennen heräämistäni sillä suussa maistui kamalalta ja edessäni oli vetinen oksennus. Al silitteli rintaani hellästi, ja se helpottikin tuskaista oloa.

-Veli. Oletko kunnossa?

Al kysyy huolestuneella äänellään ja laskee kädet rinnaltani. Yskäisen.

-Joo.

Sanon miettien olikohan äskeinen edes totta, vai mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. Epäilin hiukan, olinko tosiaankin menettämässä järkeni.

Al nostaa mukaansa ottaneet viltit päälleni ja hieroo käsiäni lämmittääkseen minua.

-Katsos nyt Alphonse. Veljesi löytyi ja ei ole enää mitään hätää. Höhöö!

Hessu höhöttää hymyillen ja nousee seisomaan huojuen, koska on pitkä. Olen itse mietteliäs ja hiljainen, josta Al ei ilmeisesti pidä.

-Ai ei mitään hätää? Näetkö missä kunnossa veljeni on!

Veljeni tuhisee Hessulle ja nostaa minut syliinsä lähtien kävelemään rannasta pois takaisin kotia kohti.

-Äläs nyt Alphonse. Veljesi tulee kuntoon.

Aku sanoo vaakkuen hymyillen ja hyppii Alin perässä.

-Totta.

Hessu sanoo myös hymyillen, kun he yrittävät ilmeisesti lohduttaa veljeäni, jonka haarniskan suuri kypärä ja sen tyhjät silmät katsovat minua. Tiesin hänen olevan huolissaan. Siksipä annan pienen hymyn kirvota kasvoilleni, jota en ollut pitkiin aikoihin kellekkään antanut. Al kohauttaa päätään hiukan kävelessään ja suljen silmäni yskien. Painan pääni vasten Alin viileää haarniskaa hymy huulillani. Aku ja Hessu ihme kyllä hiljenivät, kun näkivät vienon hymyni.

Olin varmaan laittanut heidät ajattelemaan puheitani ja sitä olisivatko ne mahdollisesti totta.

Myöhemmin olemme jokainen palanneet kotiin ja Al tuo minulle kuumaa kaakaota. Toki veteen sekoitettuna.

Olen puoli-istunnassa sängyllä ja lämmittelen puoliksi peiton alla.

-Tässä veli.

Al sanoo ja ojentaa minulle kuuman kaakao mukin käsiini. Sen lämpö tuntuu ihanalta vielä viileissä käsissäni.

-Kiitos Al.

Kiitän ja hörppään hiukan. Al istuu sänkyni viereen suunaten tyhjän katseensa lattiaan.

Katselen mukissa olevaa kaakaota ja hörpäten siitä aina hiukan. Katson sitten veljeäni, joka on oudon hiljainen.

-Al. Mikä sinun on?

Kysyn sitten huolissani veljestäni vuorostaan. Al hätkähtää hiukan ja kääntää päätään kohti minua.

-Ei mikään...

Al sanoo minulle.

Huonetta valistaa hetken aikaa hiljaisuus ja hämäryys. Ennen kuin Al jatkaa;

-Tai no... Mietin sitä kun puhuit tajuttomana. Aivan, kuin olisit puhunut Soran kanssa.

Al sanoo hiljaa. Olen hetken hiljaa ja katson taas mukiani.

-Al, En ole varma, mutta olin hänen kanssaan jossain ja puhuim-

Al keskeyttää minut nousemalla äkisti.

-Ed! Älä puhu tuollaista!

Al sanoo minulle isompaan ääneen ja katson ihmeissäni pikkuveljeäni pidellen tiukemmin muikistani kiinni.

-Al?

Kysyn varovasti hiljaisena, koska en tykkää huutamisesta nykyisin lainkaan.

-Ed! Minua pelottaa sinun mielenterveytesi!

Al sanoo ja koettaa olla huutamatta ja itkisi taatusti, jos voisi, mutta kehoton haarniska ei oikein taida pystyä siihen. Sekin minun vikani.

-Al...

Sanon miltein piipittäen ja käännyn katsomaan lattiaa. Al tuntuu jotenkin hermostuneelta ja se saa minut araksi. Al ei yleensä ollut tuollainen.

-Al usko minua. Se on Sora ja hän on elossa. Hän käski minun odottaa.

Erehdyn sanomaan ja Al tarttuu päästäni kääntäen kasvoni itseään kohti. Säikähdän ja pudotan mukin syliini, jonka kaakao kastelee peittoni.

-Veli! Älä puhu Sorasta enää! Hän on kuollut ja näet vain harhoja, koska kaipaat häntä niin paljon, että olet menettää järkesi!

Al huutaa minulle ja jähmetyn paikalleni täristen hiukan pelosta. Veli ilmeisesti huomaa mitä on tehnyt ja päästää irti päästäni.

-Anteeksi Ed.. En tarkoittanut pelotella.

Sanoo hiljaa minulle ja juoksee huoneesta, jonne jään yksikseni istumaan märän peiton alle.

Myöhemmällä Al tulee takaisin huoneeseen, kun makoilen seinää päin.

-Veli...

Al sanoo hiljaa ja tulee sänkyni vierelle, jolloin vetäisen tuon sänkyyni peiton alle. Vaikka Al onkin haarniskassa, en pidä häntä epäinhimillisenä ja ettei Al muka voisi tehdä mitään inhimillistä.

Hymyilen Alille ja katson tuota makoillessani.

-Al. Ei sinun tarvitse pyydellä anteeksi.

Sanon hellästi ja Al kohottaa kätensä pois peiton alta näyttäen suklaapatukkaa minulle.

-Tässä. Tämä on sinulle.

Al sanoo minulle ja antaa patukan käteeni. Hymyilen toiselle silmäni ummistaen.

-Kiitos Al.

Kiitän ja nousen istumaan avaten patukan rapisevaa sinistä paperia. Se kimmelsi, kuten Alin haarniskakin ja minä naurahdin sille puraisten ensinmäisen palasen. Alkin nousee istumaan ja katsoo minua.

-Olen jo paljon paremmalla tuulella, kuten varmaan sinäkin?

Sanon kysyvästi katsoen sitten veljeäni hymyillen. Hän nyökkää minulle pienesti ja varmasti hymyilisi takaisin. Kyllä minä nyt oman veljeni tunnen.

Lopulta myöhällä nukahdan Alin viereen, johon Al jää vahtimaan minua.

Seuraava päivä kuluu rauhallisesti ja koetan olla ajattelematta Soraa. Olemme hiukan ulkoilemassa ja syömme ja kerrankin minäkin olen kaikessa mukana iloisena.

Yön tullen, kun olen alkamassa talossa ensinmäisenä nukkumaan kuulen jonkun äänen.

-Ed... Edward. Tule metsän itä rajalle.

Soran ääni kuiskaa minulle ja avaan silmäni heti nousten istumaan ja katsomaan ympäri huonetta pimeydessä.

-Sora?

Kysyn hiljaa itseltäni ja jään istumaan sängylle.

Istun ja mietin ennen kuin otan kynän ja paperia yö pöydän laatikosta ja alan kirjoittamaan sitten kirjettä;

Hyvä Al, Aku ja Hessu. Älkää olko huolissanne minusta. Lähden hiukan ulos, mutta palaan ennen aamun koittoa.

Rakkain terveisin Edward

Kirjoitan omalla mahtavalla käsialallani ja jätän kirjeen pöydälle ja yskin hetkisen aikaa. Nousen ylös, kävelen ikkunan luokse ja avaan sen. Teen kuten toissa päivänä ja nousen laudalle hypäten siitä sitten alas enempiä miettimättä. Lähden smaan tien juoksemaan kohti metsän itäistä reunaa.

Matkalla metsä on jotenkin muuttunut ja mietin, mikä sen oikein mahtaa aiheuttaa?


	3. Chapter 3

Juoksen koko matkan hengästyneenä. Katson tuhottua itä metsää kauhuissani. Kaikki puut ja maan kappaleet ovat sikin sokin myllättynä. Mitään ei miltein ole jäljellä.

Hidastan tahtini kävelyksi poistuen ehyen metsän alueelta. Katselen ympärilleni tuhottua aluetta ja katseeni osuu kahteen musta viittaiseen henkilöön, jotka lähenevät olin paikkaani.

Hyppään nopeasti suuren kiven taakse. Onneksi on pimeää niin he eivät taineet huomata minua. Olihan nyt jo keski yö ja syksykin alkaa kohta koittaa.

Huokaisen syvään, kun saan hengitykseni jo tasaiseksi piilotellessani kiven takana, kun kaapuveikot kävelevät kiven ohi. Siinä vaiheessa tunnen sykkeeni kasvattavan taas tahtiaan, koska jännitän tilannetta.

Tyypit kulkevat ohi ja kurkistan hiukan heidän peräänsä. Erotan, että molemmilla on puukko selkäpuolella vyössä kiinni ja kaapuviitan alla kolisee varusteita.

Ensinmäistä kertaa sellaisessa tilanteessa tunsin pelkoa enkä vain jännitystä. Varmaankin siksi, etten pitkään aikaan ollut ollut sellaisessa tilanteessa ja alkemiani ei toiminut.

-Edward.

Minulle tuttu ääni puhuu metsän siimeksessä. Käännyn katsomaan äänen suuntaan, joka on vastakkaisessa suunnassa minne kaapumiehet menivät.

-Tule.

Kuulen sitten ja nousen ylös tarkastellen ympäristöä ennen kuin sujahdan metsän suojaan takaisin.

-Sora? Missä olet?

Kysyn ja katselen ympärilleni, kun pääsen metsään. Kuljeksin hiukan pienellä alueella.

-En voi näyttäytyä, mutta mene piiloon äläkä pyöri siinä kuin eksynyt koira.

Sora sanoo minulle ja pysähdyn hetkeksi.

-Miksi kutsuit minut, jos et aijo näyttäytyä?

Kysyn ja nostan kädet vyötärölleni kävellen isohkon mättään luokse ja istuudun nojaamaan sitä vasten.

-Koska haluan varoittaa sinua Ed. Nuo kaapumiehet muistat taatusti. Olen heidän vankinaan ja alaisena. Ja he nyt tietävät, että olen viestinyt kanssasi ja että pelastin henkesi. Nyt he ovat teljenneet minut ja etsivät sinua kissojen ja koirien kanssa. He hajoittavat metsää löytääkseen sinut.

Selittää minulle ja mietiskelen samalla kuunellessani Soraa.

Miksi tunnen jotain outoa, kun kuulen hänen äänensä?

-Periaatteessa talomme ja ystävämme ovat turvassa, jos minä näyttäydyn muualla.

Sanon ajatukseni ja alan yskimään hiukan. Kylmetyn, kun kuljen vähissä vaatteissa.

-Siinä olet oikeassa, mutta jos he saavat sinut kiinni uskon, etteivät he säästä sinun henkeäsi.

Sora sanoo minulle mietteliääseen sävyyn, kun katselen hiukan ympärilleni. Varmuuden vuoksi.

-Totta...

Mutisen hiljempaa ja takaani räjähtää osa puita ilmaan maa mukana taivaan tuuliin.

-Hitto! Eivät kai he huomanneet minua!

Mietin kauhuissani, kun menen matalemmalle miltein täysin mättään taakse. Vain tupsuni näkyy, jonka mustapukeiset taisivat huomata, sillä mätästä osoitetaan aseella ja toinen pitää käsiään vyöllä.

-Pakene nyt Ed. Viisaampi lopettaa yhteys, äläkä ala taistella. Heitä on paljon. Kuulemiin.

Sora sanoo minulle ja nyökkään.

Nostan päätäni kurkatakseni mättään takaa, jolloin heittotähti leikkaa tupsuni. Painaudun maahan.

-Mitä helvettiä luulet tekeväsi!

Ärähdän.

Mitä oikein voin tehdä? Noustessani saan joko pyssystä tai tähdestä.

Mietin aikani ja nousen sitten hyvin pikaisesti ylös puolijuoksussa syvemmälle metsään. Tussarilla varustettu heppu alkaa ampumaan ja onnekseni se osuu vain automail käteeni.

Puuloudun puun taakse yskimään. Sykkeeni on kohonnut ja huohotan nojaten puuhun. Säikähtäneenä ja väsyneenä.

-Tule suosiolla esiin. Saat pienen lahjan.

Mies ääni sanoo tullessaan lähemmäksi minua.

-Ai kuulasta kalloon tai heittotähdestä otsaan! Ei kiitos!

Huudahtan ja lähden jatkamaan juoksemistani puun takaa puun taakse, ase mies perässäni.

Hän seuraa minua väsymättä ja olen tukehtumassa yskimiseeni. Kamalaa, jos nyt tulee loppu, en saa selville mitään.

Huomaan juoksua jatkaessani kalliossa luolan suun ja piiloudun sinne nopeasti. En näe ensin luolassa miltein mitään, mutta totun nopeasti. Piiloudun pienehkön seinämän taakse huokaisten syvään tasaten hengitystä huokaistessani syvään.

-Ed. Kuuletko minua?

Soran ääni kysyy jälleen.

-Kuulen.

Vastaan hiljaa ja katson seinämän taakse hengittäen vähän rauhallisemmin juoksuni jäljiltä., ettei mies kuulisi minua.

-Hyvä. Minun täytyy sanoa sinulle vielä yksi juttu. Kuulin parin vartian keskustelun ja tiedän miten pääsen pois täältä.

Sora selittää minulle.

-Todellako!

Älähdän innostuneena ja tukin suuni käsilläni nopeasti kuulen askeleita tulosuunnastani.

-On Ed. Pian tavataan taas.

Sora sanoo hymyilevällä äänellä jotenkin haikeahkon kuuloisena.

-Jep Sora...

Sanon takaisin hiljaa hymyillen itsekseni, koska se tuntuu jotenkin uskomattoman kuuloiselta. Tunnen taas sen oudon tunteen. Nyt vielä voimmakkaammin.

Askeleet lähenevät minua ja Sora katkaisee yhteyden.

Sydämmeni tykyttää koko ajan nopeampaa, kun kuulen askeleiden pysähtyvän hiukan etäämälle minusta.

-Tule esiin. Tiedän sinun olevan siellä.

Mies ääni sanoo ja kurkkaan hitaasti ja varovasti sydämmen lyöntien nopeentuen tilanteen edetessä.

-Hyvä on, kunhan et ammu...

Sanon varoen ja mies osoittaa minua aseellaan, kun kävelen esiin kädet ylhäällä.

Miehen inhottavan hymyn voi nähdä, toisin kuin muuta osaa kasvoista, joita musta kaapu peittää.

Tulen aika lähelle tyyppiä pysähtyen siihen. Mies osoittaa aseella kohti kasvojani pitäen hyvän etäisyyden minuun.

-Mitä haluatte minusta?

Kysyn sitten ja katson miehen hymyä.

-Tunnet Soran. Ja tiedät hänen olevan hengissä. Näin ollen haluamme sinun vaikenevan lopullisesti.

Matala mies ääni sanoo hymy leventyen irvistykseksi, kun mies laukaisee aseensa kohti vatsaani. Hyppään hiukan ennen laukaisua sivummalle tuntien luodin opputuvan oikeaan lonkkaani. Se inhottava kipu tuntuu kamalalta siinä tilanteessa.

En välitä tuskasta vaan käyn kimppuun tarttuen vasemmalla aseen varteen ja nostaen sen kohti luonan kattoa lyödessäni miestä suoraa kasvoihin automaililla. Se saa miehen irroittamaan otteensa tussarista, jolloin saan aseen haltuuni osoittaen sillä miestä nilkuttaen tuskaisesti kauemmas ja kohti luolan suuta.

Ulos tulessani heittotähti mies tulee paikalle ja osoitan tuota asella perääntyen hitaasti syvempää metsää kohti aristaen askeleita tuntien lonkan tuskan pahenevan. Hengitän kiihkeästi ja alan yskimään pitäen katseeni miehessä.

-Älä tule yhtään lähemmäs!

Huudahdan, kunhan yskimiseni lakkaa. Heittotähti mies pysyy paikallaan virnuillen tavallista inhottavaa virnua mitä toinenkin mies hymyili. Se alkoi pahasti ottaa jo minua pannuun. Keitä he ovat ja mitkä ovat heidän aikeensa!

Ne kysymykset myllersivät mielessäni lonkka kivun lisäksi.

Toinen mies kömpii luolasta katsoen minua. Osoittelen miehiä vuorotellen ja peräännyn hitaasti askel askeleelta kauemmaksi.

-Palaamme takaisin, löydämme ja murhaamme sinut.

Aseeton sanoo ja käänyn nopeasti ympäri lähtien juoksemaan nilkuttamalla pois toisten luolta. Asetta mukanani kantaen.

Hölkkään lähemmäs kotia ja seisahdun nojaamaan suureen puuhun. Yskin tuhottomasti. Flunssani ei ole heltynyt lainkaan! Se vain pahenee vähissä vaatteissa olollani ja lonkkaakin särkee hiivatisti. Mieli on yksi sekamelska. Mitä minä oikein voin tehdä?

Päästän aseen kädestäni, kun rojahdan istumaan puuta vasten yskittyäni. Hengitykseni on nopeaa ja olen hyvin väsynyt. Paljonkohan kellokin mahtaa olla?

Katson verta vuotavaa lantiotani, joka on tahrinut vaaleat yö vaatteeni tummanpunaiseksi. Verta vuotaa yhä ja kipu senkuin kovenee. Pärjään kyllä, sanon itselleni, kun nousen seisomaan takaisin, kunhan henki kulkee kunnolla.

Huokaisen syvään ja vähin voimieni kanssa piiloitan aseen lähtien talssimaan kohti kotia.

Tunne rinnassani. Sellainen tunne, jota en osannut selittää. Tiesin, että jotain on nyt tapahtumassa, mutta se tunne oli jotain muutakin. Se oli lämmin ihana tunne. Se voimistui aina, kun kuulin Soran. Mitä se oikein tarkoittaa..?


End file.
